Memories
by Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD
Summary: The Doctor's mind is dwelling on a painful memory but Amy and Rory's secret investigation brings up 1 or 2 more. Sorry bad summary. One-shot. Mentions of Jamie, Adric and Rose. Small mentions of Mickey, Martha, Jack and Sarah-Jane. SHORT :) Enjoy! :)


**Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who story so please be easy (although I am a big fan I make mistakes too :) )**

**Sorry for spellings!**

_**Note: Set before The Impossible Astronaut (Series 6)**_

_**23/06/2013: *Updated***_

_**The bit from Nyssa's diary is from my story: Aftershock and Emotions.**_

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Amy and Rory were wondering down the corridor when they noticed something in a room they've never been in. It was a set of bagpipes. Amy was thrilled when she saw them.

_So the Doctor does have a bit of musical taste then s_he thought.

Her and Rory pushed open the door to see a room filled with old-time Scottish relics. It was definitely a man's room but it looked like a boy's. The room was filled with dust suggesting t hadn't been used in a while - maybe more than 500 years from the Doctor's point of view. Amy walked over to the cupboard and opened it to show turtle-necked tops and checkered kilts as well as a neckerchief and leather jacket, which had no sleeves. Rory's wife turned around and looked at a chest of draws - forgetting to close the wardrobe. But she didn't care. She knew that this must have been someone else's room - the neckerchief and leather jacket proved so. The Doctor where's bow-ties and a tweed jacket, not a neckerchief and leather, cowboy-style jacket!

"So," Rory began, "we know this wasn't the Doctor's room once so who's was it?"

Amy had no clue and that's just what she told him:

"No idea" she replied.

"We have to find out cause this will be stuck in my mind until we do" she continued.

"Same here"

"Well then ... come along husband!"

* * *

They ran towards the main control room devising a plan along the way and closing the door just the way they found it. The Doctor was there. As usual. Typing in co-ordinates. Rory started off the plan...

"Err...Doctor?" Rory startled him.

The Doctor swiftly turned round and replied: "What?"

Shimmering and shining, his face revealed itself. The Doctor had been crying - they could both tell. Tear tracks stained his cheeks. Maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the person who owned that room?

Amy replied for her big-nosed husband: "Is there by any chance a TARDIS video camera or CCTV?"

"Why?"

"She's lost her good necklace" her husband supplied.

The Doctor turned round to give her a questioning look, not really believing Rory, when they both noticed her staring down at the floor under the glass.

"Amy?" The Doctor tried to get her attention as he slowly approached her.

"What's that?" she quizzed.

"What?"

"That gold under the floor"

Calmly and casually, Rory walked down the stairs and picked up a gold fragment with a dash of blue on the top. He retrieved it and handed it to the Time-Lord. The Doctor almost gasped at the sight of it, as he thought he would never see it again, yet held it back in case of any suspicion. He remembered the terrible memories that accompanied tiny piece, haunting him once again. The couple watched unshed tears well up in his eyes and pain tugging on his hearts once more. He pushed away the tears and tried to cover up the emotional wound.

"I'll go throw this away," he stated, "and I think I'll go to bed early today"

"Oh and second floor, fifth hallway to the left, then turn left, then right, ninth door on the left and up the curly, yellow stairs, can't miss it" he added.

"What?" they both chorused, confused.

"TARDIS video-fided history" he turned and left.

The Ponds nodded seeing him walk away. Then they exchanged each other the '_Something's-up-with-him-and-I-think-we-need-to-hel p-and-investigate'_ glances. With that, they raced off, following him.

* * *

Both decided to check the video history later. They _NEEDED_ to know what was going on.

5 minutes later, they saw the Doctor stop and open a door. They heard him whisper before entering "Oh Adric, I'm so sorry".

**(AN: Sorry I know you will kill me authors note in the middle of a story but I'm pretending Turlough never got Adric's room)**

_Adric! That's who that gold fragment belonged to! _Rory's mind clicked together before finding his wife, only to repeat himself moments later.

They heard the door close and immediately shut up. The Doctor forced a pained smile on his face. _Why not?_ he thought and entered the room opposite Adric's, closing the door gently, unknowing Amy and Rory listening in:

"There's so much you missed out on Rose, Mickey's married now... to Martha aswell! The captain... well Jack sends his love. He must still think you're traveling with men. Sarah Jane's happy ... enjoy your life with my tenth incarnation's duplicate, enjoy life in the parallel world. Even if I have regenerated, I'll still love you".

Amy almost fainted with shock, until she realised the Doctor will open that door any minute. So she shuffled back to her hiding place with Rory. They looked on as the Doctor walked up to his room above.

* * *

Rose's room was pink and white. There was a pink bed in the very center of the room along with a white table and pink alarm clock, silk dressing gown and lots of other things but mainly they were examining the photos the 3 framed photos in her room. One was a photo of 3 people - in reality Rose, Jackie and Mickey the second was Rose and Captain Jack, the last was her and a skinny man ,who was wearing a pinstriped, brown suit had spiky brown hair and saw through hazelnut eyes. By then Amy had figured out the young blonde woman was Rose.

"She's beautiful," She said, "no wonder the Doctor liked her" Amy started

"I think he's that Mickey person the Doctor was talking about and she's probably her mum" Rory said pointing at that photo

"How do you know the hot one isn't Mickey?"

"He looks like the name Mickey wouldn't suit him"

"Yeah you're right he's too hot."

"And also it says Rose and Jack Underneath"

"Oh... Still hot though!"

Rory sighed.

"Lets look in the other I mean Adric's room" Amy suggested

* * *

"Okay," Amy admitted, "this is like a child's bedroom"

They looked around seeing many things - the androids mask, the star chart and a book titled 'Black Orchid' on the pillow. Again it was very dusty - Rory estimated about 200 maybe 300 years worth of dust inside the room.

It was then they saw a badge: a gold and blue, star-shaped badge. It must have been his. It was in pieces. Fragments. There was the fragment Rory found. In the very middle.

There was mathematical calculations stretching across the white room's walls. _Very complicated, _mathematical calculations stretching across the white room's walls. They were scribbled in pencil and were very rushed but the looks of it.

They also found a diary - but not his. The date they flicked to wasn't finished. Plus, it had curly (clearly a woman's) handwriting. Whoever it belonged to didn't bother to put a date. Amy read it out:

_"Adric's dead. I can't believe it. I woke up this morning expecting to find him scribbling more calculations on his walls, because he was frustrated after having yet another argument with the Doctor. _

_"We never went anywhere today. I'm glad. The Doctor still hasn't spoken. Still shell-shocked. So am I - and Tegan._

_"I found his notebook today. It's mainly got algebra and any sort of Maths you can think of in there. I laughed for the first time since yesterday when I saw that. A weak laugh but still a laugh, none the less. That is- was so very him._

_"I'm crying now, as I was at that point. I found a note saying 'Teach Nyssa to count better' scheduled for tomorrow. It's too late to do now. I'll have to ask the Doctor to help once he's over his shock, which, despite all their arguments, hit him hard._

_"I wonder if he ever knew I loved him. I hope he did. I wonder if he ever love me. At least he'll be at peace now. With Varsh probably. Hopefully. I- Tegan's crying. I think I'm going to see her now._

_"Nyssa."_

After 20 minutes of looking (and reading), they decided to go the video files.

* * *

The Ponds saw everything. They researched everyone the Doctor had remembered, whilst talking to 'Rose' about and most importantly they uncovered who Rose and Adric was and how they died - well, how Rose disappeared. They also found out about Nyssa, the girl who owed the diary.

They just had one problem: who's was that room they saw earlier? The Scottish room? Rory typed in Scotland and hoped for the best...:

_Over 1000 results._

"Gimme that!" Amy tugged the futuristic keyboard from his grasp and typed in Scottish companions. The TARDIS came up with two results :

_Amelia Jessica Pond and James Robert McCrimmon._

They found a switch which had _Information center_ on it and flicked it on, to read up on Jamie - which it explained that was what he was referred to.

"Oh" Rory realised.

"That's why the Doctor was upset. It was his-"

"Birthday. Today was Jamie's Birthday." The Doctor interrupted Amy and they both turned round to see the Doctor crying, leaning against the door's frame.

* * *

The Doctor spent the next 3 days telling them everything - from finding the TARDIS to Susan and the Time War. But there was still so much he never told them...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it! Pretty good for a 10-year-old to me! :) Thanks for reading. If you review, you get Cyber cookies!**


End file.
